O Caminho que um Cavaleiro Escolhe
by lyneloveless
Summary: Hyoga e Shun.Cada um escolheu um caminho a seguir que afetou suas vidas...mas será que seus destinos também mudaram? YAOI. Quem sabe até o final tem lemon uiii
1. Chapter 1

**Bem, antes de qualquer coisa, os personagens de Saint Seiya, não me pertencem ( risada malévola porque se pertencessem a história tinha sido outra...oh se tinha ! ), são todinhos do tio Kurumada e da Toei Animation e mais qualquer outro que lucra com isso.**

**Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo**.

_Aviso aos navegantes: Eu estava ensaiando essa fic, faz muiito tempo, mas algumas foram passando na frente dela, mas essa idéia sempre ficou martelando na cabeça e agora finalmente ela vai sair. Obrigada a todos (alguém????) que lerem, podem elogiar, xingar, enfim hehehe!_

_Obs. Frases com inicio de reticências e em itálico são pensamentos dos personagens_.

**Cap.I – Neve**

"_Os verdadeiros sonhos são sempre_

_os que demoram mais para morrer..._

_berrando em vozes baixas e angustiadas_

_no fundo da memória."_

Galhos ressecados pelo tempo farfalhavam com o vento, uma noite fria de inicio de inverno, logo começaria a nevar. O jovem rapaz fechou os olhos e puxou o cobertor cobrindo a cabeça, tentando dormir. A cabeça rodava, o jantar revirava-se no estômago. Encarou o teto e levantou-se depois de perceber que não conseguiria dormir tão facilmente.Saiu do quarto cruzando o corredor escuro com passos silenciosos.

_...Quando isso vai acabar?_

Adentrou uma sala escura com móveis antigos e cortinas aveludadas e pesadas que não permitiam a entrada da luz da Lua. Reencostou-se numa poltrona, os olhos perdidos num ponto qualquer do cômodo, os cabelos aloirados caindo nos ombros, tentava recordar trechos de um sonho que havia lhe tirado o sono.

Vira claramente no sonho, o orfanato que vivera a infância, as formas e as cores. Todos seus amigos brincando juntos, pulando nas camas antes de dormir, travesseiros sendo atirados para todos os lados, até entrar uma das moças do orfanato ordenando-lhes que parassem a bagunça, pois já tinha passado da hora deles estarem dormindo. Todos ficaram em silêncio e foram para as suas respectivas camas entre risadinhas abafadas até o som noturno invadir o quarto e todos caírem no sono.

Mas havia um garotinho acordado, um garotinho que dormia no mesmo beliche que ele. Da cama de baixo veio um sussurro: _"Você já dormiu?"_. Ele já esperava essa pergunta, ele sempre esperava por essa pergunta.Todas as noites. E sempre respondia: _"Ainda não..."_.Ouviu os passinhos subindo a escada do beliche acompanhados de uma voz chorosa: _"Então posso dormir aí com você? Estou com medo do escuro". _E ele concordou, levantou o cobertor dando espaço para o garoto menor de olhos esverdeados aconchegar-se na cama, e enlaçou as mãos do outro nas suas e exclamou: _"Muito obrigado, com você eu me sinto seguro!"._ Sorriram e adormeceram juntos, embalados pela respiração um do outro.

Afundou-se um pouco mais na poltrona, recordava-se de todos os detalhes do sonho, tudo era tão real e intenso, podia até sentir o aroma de lavanda dos cabelos do outro garoto.

_...Seria só um sonho ou uma lembrança?Depois de muitos anos, as lembranças tornam-se um tosco rascunho do que realmente aconteceu, tão incerto e impreciso quanto um sonho._

Porém mesmo tendo essa certeza, havia perdido o sono, algo lhe martelava a mente, as pálpebras pesadas de sono, mas a mente trabalhava compulsiva, era como uma angústia afagando-lhe o pescoço, sentado na poltrona, os dedos encostados, pousados junto ao queixo, divagando entre pensamentos.

_...Nem sempre o mesmo sonho, mas sempre a mesma pessoa_.

Foi despertado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir um farfalhar de um robe acetinado passando entre os móveis. Delgados braços enlaçaram seu pescoço e um aroma de flores invadiu suas narinas.

- Acordou por quê? Aconteceu algo?

- Nada.Só um sonho – respondeu sem encarar os olhos verdes que o olhavam.

- Venha.Volte para cama.

- Vá na frente, vou daqui a pouco.

A mulher de cabelos avermelhados baixou o rosto e pousou um pequeno beijo nos lábios do rapaz e deixou a sala.

Apalpou um dos bolsos de seu robe aveludado e retirou um maço de cigarros, levando um até os lábios acendendo-o, tragou devagar e ficou observando a fumaça esvaecer-se no ar, ao contrário de seus pensamentos que permaneciam intactos, a lembrança insistente do sonho. Um choro ecoando na mente.

_... Fui eu quem fez ele parar de chorar. Eu o abracei até acalma-lo e ele adormecer._

Permaneceu sentado ali a noite toda, acendendo um cigarro após o outro, olhando além das cores noturnas que aos poucos davam lugar às luzes matinais. O céu ainda era pálido, quando deu por si, largou no cinzeiro a ultima ponta de cigarro e dirigiu-se em direção ao seu quarto a passos lentos.

_...Gostaria que tudo tivesse passado de um sonho ou pesadelo de uma noite mal dormida_.


	2. CapII Calor

**Bem, antes de qualquer coisa, os personagens de Saint Seiya, não me pertencem ( risada malévola porque se pertencessem a história tinha sido outra...oh se tinha ! ), são todinhos do tio Kurumada e da Toei Animation e mais qualquer outro que lucra com isso.**

**Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.**

**Obrigada a tooodooos que deixaram reviews, a opnião de vcs eh muito importante!!!**

**demorou um poucooo mas saiuuu o segundo capitulo, espero que gostem!!Prometo que o proximo será maior, eh pra fazer suspense hehehe risada malevola Bjos **

Cap.II – Calor

_Muitas vezes..._

_é difícil suportar o peso ao meu redor, _

_é como se houvesse uma nuvem _

_sob meus olhos que não me deixa ver _

_...as coisas como são. _

_O tempo passou mais rápido _

_do que eu esperava e me levou _

_para longe das pessoas..._

_...pessoas_

O dia mal amanhecera e os raios de Sol, já ardiam sob a terra arenosa, porém a população daquele lugar, estava por demais animada, todos estavam ocupados com os preparativos para um grande festival, especialmente numa parte montanhosa da região onde havia uma grande construção que lembrava antigos templos do mediterrâneo, onde viviam muitos garotos e algumas garotas que treinavam todos os dias para um dia proteger não só o país que viviam, mas o mundo todo, hoje haviam deixado os treinos de lados para ajudar também nos preparativos da festa, decorando o lugar, arrumando cadeiras e etc.

Numa grande estufa garotos cuidavam de flores das mais variadas espécies, de todos os cantos do planeta reunidas num único lugar que mais parecia um imenso jardim do éden, com tulipas, orquídeas, violetas.

Um pequeno grupo, parecia ser o menos entusiasmado com o trato às flores. O mais esguio dos três bateu com força um regador na mesa:

- Não entendo! Por que temos que cuidar dessas flores!? Nos estamos aqui para aprender a lutar!

- Yuki -kun você não se cansa de resmungar!?

- S-sensei!!

O garoto engasgou surpreso, ao ver as mãos finas do professor alcançar o regador sob a mesa, que havia sido depositado com tanta grosseria, e regar gentilmente as tulipas num canteiro próximo aos meninos.Nos lábios um sorriso agradável que transmitia serenidade, os olhos esverdeados que transmitiam segurança e paz, os cabelos.

- Meninos, eu lhes digo que cuidar das flores, também faz parte do treinamento para tornar-se um cavaleiro.

- Desculpe-me sensei!!!!

- Lembrem-se não é só a força que conta.Tornar-se um cavaleiro de Athena e proteger esse mundo, é muito mais que isso.

- Sim, sensei!!!!

Os garotos balançavam a cabeça de forma positiva e voltaram a cuidar das flores, agora de forma mais cuidadosa e entusiasmada.

O professor dirigiu-se para outra parte onde garotas e garotos ajeitavam mesas e carteiras ao ar livre.

- Tube bem por aí , Fujioka??

- Sim, Shun tudo certo, teremos uma linda festa amanhã.

- Com a ajuda de todos, não tem como não ficar boa.

Shun continuou andando por entre os preparativos satisfeito por ver todos animados e felizes com a festa.Lembrou de como todos lutaram muito para chegarem até este dia, em que a ilha de Andrômeda estava completamente recuperada e havia se tornado um bom lugar para se viver. Sentiu-se feliz e teve certeza que seu mestre onde quer que estivesse também estaria muito feliz, depois de tantas guerras e sofrimento tudo estava em paz. Tudo e todos, menos dentro de si mesmo. Havia uma dor dentro do peito, uma dor que se prolongara, uma alma acorrentada ao passado, a lembrança de muito tempo atrás, de dias perdidos e de pessoas distantes. _Distante..._


	3. CapIII Pensamentos

**Bem, antes de qualquer coisa, os personagens de Saint Seiya, não me pertencem ( risada malévola porque se pertencessem a história tinha sido outra...oh se tinha ! ), são todinhos do tio Kurumada e da Toei Animation e mais qualquer outro que lucra com isso.****Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo**

**Correção basiiica: no capitulo anterior, no trecho que Shun está com os meninos na estufa, uma frase ficou pela metade; faltou **_**'cabelos que escorregavam no pescoço'**_** o fanfiction comeu essa parte. ¬¬**

_Nota: Pra compensar o ultimo capitulo que foi curtinho, esse é um pouco maior, é que eu tinha que deixar tudo pra esse capitulo pra dar mais emoção hehehehehe (espero ter conseguido uahsuas). Obrigadaaaa a todooos que estão acompanhando e deixando reviews!!! \o/ \o/ \o/_

Cap.III – Pensamentos

_Nem sempre é suficiente, _

_Ser perdoado por alguém._

_Algumas vezes, _

_Você tem que aprender_

_A perdoar a si mesmo_.

- Bom dia!!!

- Bom dia – um murmúrio sonolento entre os lençóis.

A moça afagou os cabelos loiros do rapaz, e depositou um beijo na testa dele.

- Ainda está com sono né? Você veio se deitar já estava amanhecendo...O que foi que lhe tirou o sono?

- Eu te disse ontem...Foi só um sonho.

- O que você sonhou de tão forte que lhe tirou o sono? – A ruiva olhou-o profundamente procurando por uma reposta.

- Ah não teve importância...Eu nem me lembro mais o que era – mentiu mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

- Ok, Hyoga. Não vou mais perguntar...você não vai me falar mesmo – respondeu calmamente, já se acostumara as repostas misteriosas ou ao silêncio do loiro – Eu já vou indo e não me espere para jantar, que hoje é o meu plantão no hospital. Você vai à universidade hoje?

- Não. Hoje vou trabalhar aqui em casa corrigindo umas provas.

- Ah que bom!

- Por quê?

- Pelo menos um dia aquelas suas alunas não vão poder dar em cima de você.

- Você sabe que eu não ligo para elas, Anya. - Hyoga sentou-se na cama e riu do ciúme bobo da mulher.

- É eu sei, mas eu gosto de me lembrar disso. – um sorriso charmoso estampou sua face rosada e deu um longo beijo no marido.

- Até mais.Amo você.

- Até mais e se cuide.

Anya sempre esperava ouvir um _'eu também'_ ou um _'amo você'_, mas a frase sempre terminava no meio. Não adiantava, Hyoga era assim, nunca terminava as frases que ela realmente queria ouvir, mas aceitava que não podia mudar a personalidade reservada e misteriosa dele. Sabia disso, sempre soubera, desde o momento que tinha tido _'sim'_.

Após ver a mulher sair, Hyoga ainda sentado na cama olhou para sua mão esquerda, a aliança dourada pousada em seu dedo anelar, o símbolo do casamento que une homem e mulher perante a Igreja e Deus.Era estranho pensar que ele durante muito tempo acreditou que passaria toda a sua vida sozinho, e agora estava dividindo sua vida , todos os dias, com alguém...

_Alguém..._

Depois de todas as lutas, de todo o sangue derramado, de todas as vidas que foram sacrificadas, ele soube que não seria mais o mesmo, que não seria mais capaz de ficar sozinho outra vez, não depois de viver todo aquele horror.

Levantou-se da cama indo a janela, olhou o tímido sol que tentava esconder-se entre as nuvens cinzentas sob o céu russo, o ar gelado que fazia as arvores balançarem seus galhos e as pessoas levantarem a gola de seus casacos. Já havia se passado quase 10 anos desde o fim da última guerra santa contra Hades , o deus do submundo, mas as lembranças ainda eram muito vivas, lhe queimavam os olhos e reviravam seu estômago.

_...Eu tive que me afastar de tudo que me lembrasse esse passado, rejeitei os pedidos de Saori enquanto Athena para que ficasse contribuindo no Santuário, e enquanto diretora da Fundação Kido rejeitei suas ofertas para trabalhar nos negócios da fundação. Ignorei o desejo do meu mestre Kamus, que gostaria que eu usasse a armadura dourada do nosso signo guardião, Aquário. A minha armadura de Cisne, eu selei junto às geleiras mais profundas da Sibéria, ela é minha por direito, não posso oferta-la a ninguém somente após a minha morte e quando surgir alguém digno de usa-la como eu fui um dia. E prometi a mim mesmo que só a tiraria de lá se a Terra corresse perigo novamente._

_Eu não me senti capaz de continuar vivendo em meio a qualquer coisa que lembrasse que um dia eu fui um cavaleiro de Athena; que um dia eu tirei a vida daqueles que eu mais estimava, o Cavaleiro de Cristal, Kamus e Issak; que um dia eu tive que ver meus amigos sofrendo e que não pude fazer nada...Eu tive que me afastar de tudo, para que conseguisse abrir os olhos novamente e começar uma nova vida, uma vida normal como de muitos humanos._

_A parte mais difícil foi me distanciar dos amigos... Shiryu era um grande amigo sempre com o conselho certo na hora apropriada; Seiya com sua energia impulsiva; até Ikki com seu jeito orgulhoso que me irritava, talvez porque no fundo eu sei que eramos parecidos em muitos aspectos e Shun que era tão diferente de mim...nossas diferenças nos atraiam, a amizade que crescia entre nós dois era tão perigosa, estávamos sempre salvando um ao outro, se arriscando, querendo se aproximar, cometendo erros._

_Erros..._

Hyoga ficou observando as pessoas que passavam apressadas preocupadas com suas próprias vidas, não olhando para os lados, pensando somente em si mesmas, esquecendo de olhar para fora e para seus semelhantes.

_...As pessoas não fazem idéia de tudo que aconteceu, de como o mundo esteve perto da destruição, de como suas vidas egoístas podiam ser aniquiladas em segundos..._

_Agora penso se fizemos o certo em salvar essa Terra, as pessoas estão machucando-a tanto. Não deixamos que Ela fosse extinta pelos deuses, mas talvez será as mãos daqueles que salvamos, que destruirão a Terra._

_Será que tudo aquilo que lutamos, sofremos, valeu a pena...? Tudo que ele teve que enfrentar...sozinho...toda aquela dor...E eu fiquei de mãos atadas...sem poder amenizar aquela dor..._

_Dor..._

---------------------------------------------SxH----------------------------------------------

_...Desde de quando as arvores deixaram de serem verdes para mim? Desde de quando parei de apreciar o delicado aroma das flores? Desde de quando o meu coração não se alegra verdadeiramente?_

_...Desde de quando._

Olhou para um pequeno porta-retrato sob a mesa de madeira do escritório, uma antiga foto já um pouco amarelada pelo tempo, garotos com sorrisos largos que olhavam divertidos para a câmera. Um deles que entrelaçava sua mão na dele.

Ficou contemplando a foto por um longo tempo, mesmo depois de tantos anos ainda podia ouvir claramente as vozes e risadas. Mesmo tendo sido tempos difíceis, foram os momentos mais felizes, porque estava rodeado de amigos.

Parou o olhar em um determinado ponto da foto. As mãos entrelaçadas.Amigos.

_Amigo..._

Olhou através da janela as pessoas dando os toques finais, na festa que iniciaria daqui a minutos. Sentiu uma paz imensa dentro de si. Desde que a ilha de Andrômeda tinha sido destruída pelo antigo mestre do Santuário, Shun tinha prometido para si mesmo que um dia reconstruiria a ilha e a transformaria num bom lugar para viver, um lugar que as pessoas pudessem chamar de lar.

Logo após o termino da Guerra Santa, Shun solicitou a Athena que pudesse realizar seu desejo, ela não só permitiu como durante todo o tempo disponibilizou-se para ajudar no que fosse necessário. Com o passar do tempo e a pedido de Athena, Shun permitiu que a ilha pudesse ser novamente um lugar de treinos e passou a supervisionar e ensinar os aspirantes a cavaleiros.

_...Eu achei que depois de todas as guerras acabassem, eu iria me manter longe de tudo, eu sempre desejava isso. Sempre odiei as guerras e machucar pessoas, mesmo que fossem inimigos. Mas o destino é irrefreável, é como se algo não me deixasse sair, porque foi em meio a tudo isso que eu conheci e aprendi a ser quem eu sou. Vejo garotos chegarem aqui de tempos em tempos em busca de conhecimento e força, quero passar_ _para eles a verdadeira essência de um cavaleiro de Athena, que é ter muito além de força e punhos, é ter coragem, amor, respeito, dignidade e persistência._

_É lutar por causas que parecem impossíveis de alcançar._

_...Impossíveis de alcançar..._

Apertou o porta-retrato contra o peito. A promessa secreta que tinha feito.

_...Mesmo que não estiver comigo, eu ainda vou lembrar de você com todo meu coração, não importa o tempo que passe. Onde você estiver, eu vou continuar lembrando._

Mas sabia que não precisava ter feito essa promessa a si mesmo. O seu coração já tinha se comprometido mesmo sem seu consentimento.

_O coração..._

- Shun sabia que você estaria aqui!!!!

Uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros adentrou o escritório afobada e o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados ainda com o porta-retrato enlaçado ao peito a olhou de forma serena.

- Aconteceu algo, June?

- Não, mas vai acontecer...A festa já vai começar Shun! E ela não pode começar sem você... – ela olha de relance para o porta-retrato – está tudo bem?

- Sim está... – ele não olhava nos olhos dela.

- Shun...

- Vamos então?! Não podemos deixar todos esperando!

Posou o porta-retrato no seu lugar de antes e junto com June seguiu para fora onde a comemoração se iniciaria. Olhou sereno e feliz para todos. Todos o agradeciam em forma de sorrisos. As pessoas felizes. A ilha em paz.Essa tinha sido a sua escolha.

_Escolha..._

** Continua...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bom ...Agora já dá para começar a entender a história neh?**

**Até agora já vimos o caminho que Shun e Hyoga resolveram escolher para suas vidas.**

**Um resolveu apagar o passado, e o outro manteve suas raízes. **

**Mas será que é tão simples assim lidar com o passado????**

**Será que eles vão se encontrar?? Mas como e onde???**

**E a promessa de Shun? É sobre Hyoga, Ikki, June ou existe uma outra pessoa???**

**E a pergunta que está na cabeça de tooodos: E o Yaoiiii?? Quando???Quando????**

**Essas e outras perguntas serão respondidas nos próximos capítulos...Vocês vão ter que aturar mais um pouco hehehehehehehehhee**

**Até o Proxiiimoo capitulooo.**

**P.S. Explicando: Resolvi explicar porque coloquei o Hyoga com uma pessoa que não tem nada a ver com Saint Seiya, através dela eu quis demonstrar que o Oga realmente quis se afastar de tudo que lembrasse o passado de cavaleiro, que ele decidiu viver uma vida normal foi aí que apareceu a Anya, eu não especifiquei como eles se conheceram, porque não sei se seria interessante, mas caso queiiiram eu explicarei nos próximos capítulos. Só para constar Anya é um nome russo que pode ser tanto masculino como feminino e significa graciosa (o).**


End file.
